Chariot
Chariot is an event that takes place during the Grand Magic Games arc. Prologue The second day's event of the X791 Grand Magic Games is announced to be called "Chariot" and the participating teams are asked to choose a representative. Bacchus, Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, Ichiya, Gajeel and Sting are chosen by their respective teams to participate. Meanwhile, Natsu manages to convince his team to let him participate, despite their objections as the game is called "Chariot", hinting that it will include vehicles. Once all participants have been selected, the rules of the game are announced. The participants are to race on top of interconnected chariots and reach the goal without falling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 2-6 Race While Kurohebi, Ichiya, Yuka, Risley and Bacchus race towards the goal, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are left lagging behind. The three Dragon Slayers are experiencing motion sickness and are unable to run properly. In the lead group, Yuka uses his Wave Boost to try and take the first place while, at the same time, attacking those behind him. However, Risley employs her Gravity Change to dodge the attack while Ichiya uses his Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation to overtake the Lamia Scale Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-7 Seeing his opponents taking the event seriously, Bacchus decides to do the same and stomps on the chariot, destroying it and causing those connected to it to be tossed into the air. Yuka, Ichiya and Risley lose their balance and try to regain it while Bacchus overtakes them. Bacchus then proceeds to overtake Kurohebi and win the event, earning his team ten points. Kurohebi then finishes as well followed by Risley, Yuka and Ichiya who earned their teams eight, six, four and three points, respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 7-10 Meanwhile, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are still racing and while Natsu and Sting are accustomed to being motion sick on vehicles, Gajeel finds it to be a surprise, noting that he was fine with transportation before. Sting then ridicules him, saying that he is now a real Dragon Slayer. As the audience begins to laugh at the three, Sting decides to give up while Natsu and Gajeel are determined to move forward. Sting then questions the two as to why they decided to join the tournament. Natsu answers him, telling him that he is doing it for his comrades who have waited for them for the past seven years, enduring all the pain and selflessly defending the guild. Hearing Natsu's words, the Fairy Tail Mages begin to cry just as Natsu and Gajeel finish the race, earning their guilds two and one point respectively. The event then concludes with Sabertooth earning zero points due to Sting's withdrawal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 11-19 Aftermath With the event concluded, the participants return to their respective teams with Sting angered by the reason behind Natsu's joining of the tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 19 Natsu later rejoins his team and is brought by Lucy to Porlyusica to be healed. Lucy then returns to the arena just as the first battle of the second day begins with Kurohebi representing Raven Tail and Toby Horhorta representing Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 2-4 References Navigation